A Christmas love
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Kensi is alone at Christmas' Day and Nell invites her to her parent's home in Las Vegas. And here, the two found te best Christmas present for them both.


It wasa cool spring morning and, at the NCIS' Headquarters in Los Angeles, the irreducible boss Hetty Lange had just granted the dreamed Christmas Holidays to her Special Agents and analysts.

Callen, Sam and Deeks were planning a trip to Canada with Gibbs' team for celebrate the Ziva David and Abby Sciuto's engagement, Eric was gone to Denver with his girlfriend, Hetty would have enjoyed the same festivities in Monaco, Nell was in waiting for the taxi that would take her in Las Vegas to her loving family… And Kensi was alone, sitting in the control room staring intently at the screen on which they were sent to the various team's cases. Why she can't has a sort of normal life, just like her colleagues?

"Hey Kensi, are you ok?" Asked a soft voice behind her and the brunette jumped, turning around and being face to face with Nell.

"Um… Yeah yeah, I am already fine! I thought you were gone too…"

"I forgot my tablet's cable! And you? Haven't you got someone's dear to come back by?"

Kensi bowed her head, before mirror again hers two different coloured eyes in Nell's amber ones with a bit of sadness and fear in them. A broking heart's view.

"N-No… I called my mother, but she told me that she won't celebrate… So I'll stay here for a few more minutes and then I'll go home!" She answers, smiling sadly.

"You always come with me…!"

"But Christmas has to being spend with your family and I'm not a part of it!"

"Yes, you are! You and the others are my work's family, so you are a part of the family! You are, Kensi… You'll always be a part of it, forever! And… You're going to have so much fun at Jones' house, I promise!" Says the analyst, winked at the colleague.

So Kensi picked up her go bag and left the room with Nell, coming out of the NCIS' headquarters and finding the taxi waiting for them. And they entered it after put the bag and the trolley in the boot.

"Where I take you, beautiful ladies?"

"Las Vegas, sir!" Said the analyst, sitting in the back seat next to Kensi and the man start the engine and drive at full speed toward the City that never sleeps.

And along the way Nell fell asleep resting her forehead against the window… Although, due a curve, the young girl bumped into Kensi… And the raven haired girl, instead of returning her at original position, held her tightly to herself and stared at her, finding her perfect in every detail… And she's expert about details, it was a part of her job.

After about three hours of travel, Nell woke up and opened in shock her beautiful amber eyes when she realized what she was doing… A peaceful sleep on Kensi's legs! Even in her daydreams she never had dared to cross certain limits, with her imagination!

"Girls, we're here! The bill's 45 dollars and 67 cents!"

"Here you go! You're very nice, sir!" Said Nell, paying the driver, but Kensi was ready to protest.

"Wait, let me pay too! You invited me, so let me pay half of the price!"

"If you insist..."

Then the two girls paid the taxi and got out, directed toward a white and yellow villa with a beautiful garden decorated to the front... And the girl rang the bell and the door was opened by a boy identical to Nell.

"Nell!"

"Michael, how are you? Are you ok?"

"Yes yes and you?"

"I'm fine, as you can see!"

"Nell! You're here, at least!"

"Joshua! Mom, dad! God, I'm happy to see you all! Sheila didn't come?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen!"

"No, I'm here now! Hi, Nell, you're always the same cute girl!" Said the tall girl, hugging her little sister, until a blonde man and four children entered the lobby.

"And who is this girl?"

"She's a friend and I met her in Los Angeles... She's NCIS' Special Agent Kensi Blye!"

"A REAL FEDERAL AGENT?" Cried the four children together and the brunette knelt in front of the three boys and the only girl, showing them proudly her badge and the children smiled excitedly at the idea of spending Christmas' Day with a real Agent.

"Tell me, dear... Do you like that girl?"

"Yes, mom, and I don't know how to make her understand it..."

"The way she looks at you, honey... She's surely in love with you too!"

Nell smiled at the idea of having a relationship with Kensi and this thought never left her mind also during the afternoon and, when Michael speak to her about this, Kensi read their lips and find out every word whispered... She feels satisfacted, because she's in love with Nell too, but she doesn't know how to show her feelings to the beautiful analyst.

"How about a little dance?" Asked Sheila, standing up with her husband Fabian.

"It's a great idea! You know, Kensi, Sheila and Fabian are dance masters!"

"Good! They're going to have bread for their teeths!" Reply Kensi, elegantly holding hands to Nell for inviting her to dance and the analyst happily accepting the chilvarious invite.

Their movements were perfect and the two masters instantly comprehend that Kensi and Nell are more matched than them, as they're was accompanying with smiles and applauses. And this feeling was the dominant topic during the dinner and the rest of the evening.

"My God, I'm tired! I can't also feel my feets!" Says Nell, once entered her old bedroom she's going to share with Kensi, launching herself on the bed.

"But you're a very good dancer!" Answers Kensi, entering the room with her bathrobe on, after had a quick shower for relax her nerves.

"You too! You're like a real knight... Never left me, keep me tightly onto you... Wow, you're better than a man! Fabian isn't like you!"

"Ahah... Anyway, are you really in love with me?" Ask the Agent, looking at her seriously.

"What... How?" Stammered Nell, confused and embarrassed.

"You forget that I can read lips... I was watching you and Michael and I caught every word you two whispered!" Answers Kensi, proudly of her talent.

"Um... Y-Yes, I... I... I LOVE YOU, KENSI!" Shouted Nell, closing her eyes, so embarrassed at that moment, feeling her cheeks redder than a ripe tomato.

"You're so cute... I like you even more!"

"K-Kensi, you... You..."

"Yes, I love you too Nell! You have to trust even more in yourself... And in your mother's words!" Said the raven haired Agent, winked at the brunette.

"Oh, Kensi!"

The Federal Agent approached Nell and put her arms around her tiny waist, pulling the analyst more close to her, kissing her passionately and deeply, with force and love, after taking her up in her arms... But the door opened and the four children enter the room.

"Goodnight Kensi and... M-Mommy, daddy, Kensi is kissing Aunt Nell, they're doing pamperings! God, Mom!" Screamed the four, exiting the room after closing the door, shocked from the sweet view.

"Tomorrow will be a long day... A very long one!" Said Nell, hiding herself against Kensi's right shoulder.

"So...? We can make out all night, enjoying our screaming feelings... No one's going to disturb the love making of a new couple!"

"You're right! I love you, Miss Blye!"

"I love you too, cutie Miss Jones!" Joked the two, smiling at each other, after climbing into bed, under the sheets for celebrate the born of their love. A strong love who will survive in the next years, forever.


End file.
